


Snap Happy

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Autumn, Community: slashthedrabble, Day Off, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nude Photos, Photographs, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee bought Ryo a new digital camera for his birthday and with the weekend to themselves, this is the perfect time to try all the different settings.





	Snap Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 474: Camera at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: After the manga.

Dee and Ryo had been out in the park most of the afternoon so Ryo could test out the new digital camera Dee had bought him for his birthday. With it being the end of November, the fall colour was long past; most of the trees were bare by now, but Ryo didn’t seem to mind too much. He was content to photograph the starkness of bare branches against the crisp blue sky, and snap shots of squirrels and chipmunks taking the opportunity of a warmer than average day to search up a few more nuts for their winter larders.

Tiring of trees, Ryo had turned his attention to photographing Dee against various backgrounds. Dee had then insisted that Ryo show him how to use the camera so he could snap off a few shots of his lover. They’d even tried out the timer setting to take a couple of pictures of them both together. If they came out well, Dee was planning to print and frame one.

All in all, it had been an enjoyable afternoon, but as the sun dipped towards the horizon, it started getting chilly so they called it a day, heading back to Ryo’s place for dinner, and hopefully more. Dee wasn’t certain of Ryo being in the mood later, but he was feeling cautiously hopeful considering how enjoyable their afternoon had been.

Bikky had been shipped off to Carol’s for the weekend so Dee and Ryo could have a bit of time for themselves without any interruptions, something they didn’t get anywhere near enough of in Dee’s opinion. He knew the boy’s welfare was Ryo’s top priority, but hoped his needs were high on the list too. 

Ryo had put one of his deliciously warming casseroles on to cook in the slow cooker that morning, so when they entered the apartment their noses were immediately assaulted by mouth-watering aromas. Any thoughts Dee might have had about getting frisky while warming themselves under a hot shower went right out the window as his stomach rumbled hungrily. Instead, they shrugged out of their coats, kicked their boots off, freshened up, and sat down to eat, the food warming them much better than a shower would have.

After clearing away the dishes, they slumped in front of the TV for an hour, digesting their meal, until Dee judged the time was right to make his move. Relaxed and happy, Ryo made no objections and before long they’d moved from the sofa to Ryo’s bed, where there was more space. Sofas were fine for foreplay, but not so good for the main event.

Some time later, Dee left his baby sprawled across the big bed, naked and spent, and went to fetch Ryo’s camera from the living room. Now that he knew how to use it…

Ryo opened his eyes when he heard the click of the shutter, horrified. 

“Dee! Tell me you didn’t just…”

“You’re gorgeous, babe. I couldn’t resist.” That was one for Dee’s personal album!

The End


End file.
